Morrigan
Morrigan ist ein möglicher Begleiter in Dragon Age: Origins, sowie in dem kostenpflichtigen Inhalt Hexenjagd. Jedoch hat sie keinen Auftritt in Awakening und Dragon Age II. Sie ist eine Hexe der Wildnis und eine mögliche Romanze für den männlichen Wächter. Hintergrund Morrigan lebt mit ihrer Mutter Flemeth in der Korcari-Wildnis. Da sie sich damit nicht unter der Aufsicht der Kirche befindet, ist sie eine Abtrünnige und musste schon früh lernen, Templer unschädlich zu machen. Sie träumt davon die Wildnis zu verlassen, bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt an dem sie den Wächter trifft. Persönlichkeit Morrigan ist pragmatisch und mag Menschen nicht. Ihre oberste Devise lautet zu überleben. In Anbetracht dessen, dass sie von Flemeth erzogen worden ist, läßt sich die Entstehung ihre misanthropische Einstellung gut nachvollziehen. Desweiteren vermeidet sie Hautkontakt, sowie Händeschütteln. Sie erklärt dem Wächter, da sie nie in Gesellschaft anderer gelebt hatte, viele Regeln in der Kommunikation nicht kannte. Im Laufe des Abenteuers wird deutlich, dass sie keine gut Beziehung zu Alistair, Leliana und Wynne führt. Sie flirtet allerdings mit Sten, welcher sie jedoch vehement ablehnt. Wenn der Wächter sich Morrigans Gunst erwirbt, wird er / sie die Gesprächsoption haben, sie nach ihrem Leben in der Korcari-Wildnis zu fragen. Dabei wird sie erklären, dass sie eine Vorliebe für Schmuck besitzt. Dragon Age: Origins Als der angehende Wächter in der Korcari-Wildnis nach Dokumenten der Grauen Wächter sucht, finden sie an dem Ort, an dem sich die Dokumente hätten befinden müssen, eine rätselhafte und etwas unheimliche schöne junge Frau vor. Sie stellt sich als "Morrigan" vor und erklärt, dass ihre Mutter die Dokumente an sich genommen habe. Später erzählt sie dem Wächter, dass sie der Gruppe in Tiergestalt gefolgt sei und sie beobachtet habe. Alistair, geprägt von seiner langjährigen Ausbildung zum Templer, ist von Anfang an offen mißtrauisch. Morrigan führt die Gruppe zu ihrer Mutter Flemeth, die ihnen die Dokumente übergibt und sie sich anschließend wieder auf den Weg machen. Als der Wächter und Alistair in Ostagar von der Dunklen Brut überwältigt wurden, finden sie sich, als sie wieder zu sich kommen, zu ihrer Überraschung in Flemeth' Hütte wieder. Morrigan ist die erste Person, die der Wächter dabei zu Gesicht bekommt. Sie erklärt, dass sie Flemeth mit ihrer Zauberei gerettet habe. Dann führt sie den Wächter zu ihrer Mutter. Flemeth schickt die beiden weiter, allerdings gibt sie ihnen Hilfe in für alle Beteiligten unerwarteter Form mit: Morrigan soll sich ihnen anschließen. Morrigan scheint aus allen Wolken zu fallen, auch wenn sie sich danach gesehnt hat, die Korcari-Wildnis zu verlassen. ... Flemeths Zauberbuch Im Laufe des Spiels wird Morrigan den Wächter nach einem Zauberbuch fragen, was einst ihrer Mutter von Templern entnommen wurde. Sie vermutet, dass es im Turm des Zirkels der Magi zu finden sei. Falls der Spieler bereits dort war und das Buch entweder nicht gefunden oder aber ihr noch nicht geschenkt hat, wird sie es erwähnen. Es ist auch möglich ihr das Buch als Geschenk zu überreichen, bevor sie nach ihm fragt. Sobald sie das Zauberbuch besitzt wird sie mit dessen Studium beginnen. Später wird Morrigan den Wächter im Lager ansprechen und sagen es sei dringend. Sie sagt, sie hätte herausgefunden wie ihre Mutter all die Jahre überdauert hat und warum Morrigan niemals eine andere Hexe der Wildnis getroffen hat. Die Wahrheit ist, dass Flemeth immer, wenn sie beginnt zu altern, eine Tochter aufzieht, um, wenn diese alt genug ist, deren Körper zu übernehmen. Morrigan wird den Wächter in diesem Gespräch darum bitten, Flemeth zu erschlagen. Falls der Wächter ablehnt, wird Morrigan die Gruppe verlassen da sie alle notwendigen Mittel sucht sich vor ihrer Mutter zu schützen. Bei Flemeths Hütte ist es möglich, Morrigan zu verraten, indem der Wächter sich von Flemeth das Zauberbuch überreichen lässt und Morrigan sagt, er hätte Flemeth erschlagen. Egal wie sich der Spieler entscheidet, ob er Morrigan verrät oder Flemeth erschlägt, so wird Morrigan später doch fest davon überzeugt sein, dass die momentane körperliche Form von Flemeth tot ist. Morrigans Ritual In der Nacht, bevor die Truppen von Schloß Redcliffe nach Denerim marschieren, findet der Wächter nach einer letzten Besprechung unerwartet Morrigan in seinem / ihrem Zimmer vor. Sie hat ihm / ihr etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. 250 px|left|Morrigan hat interessante NeuigkeitenMorrigan erzählt dem Wächter, dass es eine Ausweg gäbe, die Tötung des Erzdämons zu überleben. Die Grauen Wächter gehen davon aus, bzw. ist es bisher so gewesen, dass der Wächter, der den Todesstoß vornimmt, dabei stirbt, da die Seele des Erzdämons in dem Augenblick einen neuen Wirt sucht. Durch die Initiation mit dem Blut der Dunklen Brut, glaubt der Erzdämon bei dem Wächter es mit einem der Dunklen Brut zu tun zu haben und es scheint die beste Gelegenheit zu sein; allerdings ist der Wächter im Gegensatz zur Dunklen Brut ein beseeltes Wesen. Zwei Seelen können normalerweise nicht gleichzeitig einen Körper besetzen und so sterben beide dabei. Normalerweise übernimmt der älteste Wächter den Todesstoß. Nun sind aber nur drei Wächter in diesem Kampf und man muss damit rechnen, dass der Held derjenige ist, der den Erzdämon töten muss und dabei stirbt. Morrigan eröffnet, dass das nicht sein muss. Sie erklärt, dass sie in dieser Nacht mit dem Wächter - sollte er männlich sein - ansonsten mit Alistair schlafen und dabei schwanger werden muss. Kommt es dann zum finalen Kampf, erscheint dem Erzdämon das winzigkleine Geschöpf in Morrigan als willkommener Wirt und seine Seele wird dorthin gehen, ohne das Kind dabei zu zerstören; der Wächter indes wird überleben. Sollte ein weiblicher Wächter eine Romanze mit Alistair haben, hat Morrigan das zusätzliche Argument, das beide großes Interesse daran haben werden, diese letzten Kampf zu überleben; allerdings obliegt es da dem Wächter, Alistair dazu zu überreden, mit Morrigan zu schlafen, was nicht gerade eine leichte Aufgabe ist. Selbstverständlich kommt dabei die große Frage auf, was Morrigan davon hat. Sie erklärt, dass die Seele des Erzdämons selbst eine der Alten Götter sei. Da sie allerdings dieses Mal nicht von der Dunklen Brut ins Leben geholt wird, sondern in einem unverdorbenen Embryo heranwachsen wird, besteht keine Gefahr, laut Morrigan. Sie sagt offen, dass das der wahre Grund gewesen war, dass sie mit dem Wächter mitgekommen ist. Sollte sich der Wächter - ggf. gemeinsam mit Alistair - dazu entscheiden, muss Morrigan beim Todesstoß in der Nähe des Erzdämons sein. Im Gegenzug verlangt sie, dass man sie nach der Schlacht gehen läßt und man sie nicht verfolgt. Mehr will Morrigan über ihre Absichten nicht preisgeben, verspricht aber, dass sie nicht vorhat, dieses Kind zu einer Gefahr werden zu lassen. Morrigan hatte Recht, denn beide sind zuletzt noch am Leben, obwohl der Erzdämon tot ist. Sie selbst ist gleich nach der Schlacht verschwunden, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Romanze Hexenjagd ... Geschenke Mit verschiedenen Ringen, Amuletten und anderen Schmuckstücken kann Morrigan leicht beeindruckt werden. *Schwarzes Zauberbuch *Flemeths Zauberbuch *Goldener Spiegel *Brosche *Goldenes Amulett *Goldener Dämonenanhänger *Goldene Seilhalskette *Medaillon Quests * Flemeths Zauberbuch * Morrigans Ritual Sprüche Morrigan: (Während der Quest: Ein Paragon der anderen Art) Seid ihr euch da sicher? Mit dem Amboss könntet ihr sogar den Erbauer konkurrieren. Denkt gut darüber nach. Galerie Dragon-Age-Trailer-Morrigan-by-Viki-Yeo.jpg|Sacred Ashes- Morrigan Morrigan_concept_art.jpg en:Morrigan Kategorie:Dragon Age: Origins Begleiter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Abtrünnige Kategorie:Dragon Age: Origins Kategorie:Charaktere: Dragon Age: Origins